


诚意

by tutua



Category: Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutua/pseuds/tutua
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Kudos: 3





	诚意

“喂，Earth哥Earth哥~对不起呐~我没有那个意思的，不要生Mix的气好不好？”电话一端，Mix的声音和缓温柔，还带着些撒娇的意味，尾调里的转音说不出的甜腻。

“你倒是还知道我会生气！”Earth的声音有些沙哑，传到Mix的耳朵里分分钟变成了低沉的嘶吼，而实际上只不过是Earth刚刚追剧炸猪皮吃多了。

其实Earth的气愤在听到Mix声音的一瞬间就消失了大半，只是Mix在Earth这里向来都是作威作福，今天这种发嗲撒娇照顾情绪的待遇还是很少见，若是细听大概还会听到些许憋笑的声音。

不过这时神经紧绷的Mix大概没有心思去猜他到底是在憋笑还是在吃零食，小心翼翼地试探着，“那……我都道过歉了，你就别生气了哈？”

故事还要从Mix大半夜上热搜开始讲。并且不止一个话题，还都是排名很靠前那种。

原因不过是他应邀与某个自称喜欢他的男网红开了段双人的视频直播。

而另一边，疫情期间，Earth难得有充裕的时间在家撸猫，顺带补课那部最近热播的泰上头神剧——《假偶天成》。于是他成功错过了将这几条热搜扼杀在摇篮里的机会，看到的时候，Mix已经是泰趋第二了，鬼船第一。

可在话题里扒来扒去，却发现Mix居然是为了宣传《千星》才答应跑去跟人直播的。

Earth一时间有些郁闷，甚至有些后悔。郁闷自己这还没捂热乎的官配突然就被莫名其妙的鬼船截了胡，后悔自己没有将这只作天作地的小野猫多藏两年。

“什么鬼，神经病。”当然，看剧期间想出来的一肚子的“撩Mix语录”也被气的一条不剩，甚至都萌生出一种将邀他直播的那位挂出去骂一顿的想法。当然，Earth还没有不理智到这个程度，只是冲着那个人的主页面撇了撇嘴，翻了几个白眼。心里却也是把Mix从头到脚骂了个遍，这个不省心的熊孩子。

正在气头上，一条line语音通话蹦了出来，刚一接听就听到了Mix婉转的声音。

“你这就算道歉了？也太没诚意了吧。”Earth放下了手里的玻璃杯，和茶几碰撞出令人头皮发麻的动响，冲撞着电话另一端Mix的神经。

“不然还要我怎么样，Mix也委屈。”Mix嘟嘟哝哝着说，有些紧张不安的盯着床头柜上自己和Earth的合影，他从不曾这样和自己生气过，至少这些年从来没有。

突然的沉默更让Mix慌了神，他局促的吞了下口水，在激素的作用下心跳也跟着快了起来，甚至快的Mix有些心慌。

短暂的沉默过后，“你……不知道我想怎么样？” Earth的声音一本正经而又带着点宠溺，最后还附加了段咂嘴和一声绵长的呼吸。

“Earth，你又开始了……”Mix被他隐晦的直白噎住了，慌张而又腼腆的埋怨道。  
“这是你一个道歉的人该有的语气？”

隔着屏幕，Mix听到了一段似有似无的喝水声，喉结随着每一次的吞咽上下移动着，说不准还有一串水珠不受控制的从嘴角流出来，沿着黝黑的脖颈流进衣领……

“你清醒一点，我们还在自我隔离呢。”这是对Earth说的话，不过更像是对自己说的话，说是在劝服别人，可这人一旦开了荤，难免会多了些缱绻的梦，当声音从自己的喉咙发出时，连Mix自己都不觉得有说服力。

“嘘——关灯，”Earth的声音悠长而又缠绵，带着些金属冰凉的颗粒感，却让Mix更加无故地有些燥热，甚至有些令人窒息，似乎连轻微的呼吸声都染上了浓重的蛊惑意味，“拉开右侧床头柜最下一层，有个盒子拿出来。

“里面有黑色的丝绸布条，拿起来，蒙在自己的眼睛上。”

Mix像是被巫蛊师操控的布偶，逐渐失去了对自己的控制。当冰凉柔软的丝绸搭上眼帘，Mix一如往常那般紧张而又兴奋的舒了口气，却又有些羞涩的轻捏了捏身下的被褥，似乎对将要发生的事情格外期待。

“我的手穿透过你的发间，轻轻揉捏着你的脖颈，若即若离的摩挲。”  
“你会觉得热，你需要大口的呼吸。”

Mix扯了扯自己的领口，舔舐了下自己干涸的双唇，像一条跳出水的鱼，张着嘴无助的喘息着，越是渴望着一汪清水，体内越是有某种令人害怕的灼热四散着蔓延，烧遍他的每一寸肌肤，点燃了他身边每一方空气。

“你看不见，所以你更敏感，也更渴望。”耳机里，低沉的声音还在源源不断地传来，带着些异样地诱惑，“我的指尖轻轻描摹过你的眉眼、鼻尖、嘴唇，你的唇好软，让我舍不得离开。”

Mix微微张开双唇，粉色的舌尖吐露出来，半开半合之间吐露着醉人的声音。某种熟悉的欲望在Mix的身上翻腾了起来，叫嚣着要冲破所有的桎梏，身上每一处都在泛着酥麻，甚至连前方的性器都有了要抬头的趋势。

“借着你张开的嘴，我的手指伸了进去，”像是感知到了Mix身体的暗示，Earth的话语愈发露骨了起来，“你的舌头上下舔舐着我的手指，你期待的吮吸着它，你期待着它走遍你的全身上下，你期待着我来满足你。”

Mix甚至能感觉到他的视线落在自己的身上，有些羞耻的呜咽了一声，不自觉地小声嘤咛了起来。

“不要忍着，叫给我听。”不容否定的言语过后，他的声音有些凶狠了起来，那不是和善的金毛能发出的音节，而是野狼为他下的最后通牒。“我舔舐过你的脖颈，上面还泛着晶莹的水光，为了让别人看见，我还在上面留了点印记。” 

Mix在他的声音中怔了一秒，无助的仰了仰头，发出一声充满欲望的叹息，他想要伸手去抓住什么，却只能将手中的被角攥得更紧了些。

“你越发渴望我的抚摸，你脱下了你的上衣，你的锁骨很漂亮，”Earth的声音有些压抑和忍耐，似乎还有些什么嘈杂，Mix无暇顾及，“我的手指上还有你晶莹得唾液，划过你的脖颈、抚过胸膛，最后停在你右边得胸口，”他微微顿了一下，“你的乳尖已经硬起来了，它在等着我采摘，我轻轻拉扯它，就能看到你的身体在打颤、瑟缩。”

Earth的手掌并不柔滑，上面还有些常年健身留下的老茧，在Mix身上游走的时候总会留下一串串触电般的酥麻。Mix的喘息开始变的带上了腔调，甚至主动开始扭动自己的身体，“Earth……”

Mix的身上染上了薄薄的一层潮红，手掌开始在自己的胸前下腹肆无忌惮的游走，欲望在体内不断地迸发着，星星点点的火热烧成一片，一路汇集到小腹，只是短短的几句话，Mix硬挺了起来，在裤子的束缚下甚至有些发疼。

“Earth……”Mix无助的呼喊着Earth的名字，就像即将溺水的人抓住漂浮着的最后的一块枯木，手自觉的褪下了身上最后的几件衣服，每一次指尖与皮肤的接触似乎都能带起一串情欲的火花，最终覆上了欲望勃发的的地方撸动了起来。

“我在呢，Mix，你在干什么？”  
“我在想你。”Mix细若游丝的回应，许是手上的动作大了些，发出了一串媚人的呻吟，后穴中传出了几丝麻痒，似乎在渴求着什么，“我……想要你。”

对Earth而言，这无疑是最好的催情剂，而他只能压低了声音，用着不为所动的口吻说到：“那你再摸摸刚才的盒子，找找你想要的东西，想要就自己来。”

没有扩张，震动棒的尺寸即使不大，对Mix来说进入还是有些困难，而他又是那样心急的强硬的推了进去，Mix在疼痛下发出了一声哭喊，脸上的绯红更加浓重了起来。

“小医生就这么耐不住寂寞啊。”耳机几乎是瞬间被扯下，一个极具侵略性的声音从上方传来，同时一双唇也覆了上来，将Mix满腹的疑问硬生生给堵了回去。他们的双唇简单的相互摩挲着，却为两人都带出了极大的火花，Earth的舌头也趁其不备撬开了Mix的牙关，而他也就这样任其撩拨着自己的舌尖，在自己的口腔中攻城略地。Earth将手强硬的插进他泛黄的发丝之间纠缠，却又截然不同的温柔扣着他的后脑。

眼前的黑暗加重了其他所有感官的灵敏度，随着呼吸声被无限的放大，两人喷薄而出的鼻息紧紧纠缠在了一起。

Earth是突然起身离开这个吻的。就像他的突然到来。

Mix有些不满的哼唧了两声，伸出手抬了抬头想要去找寻他身体燥热的来源，却被Earth紧紧抓住了手腕举过了头顶，大概是条丝带，柔软但坚定的束缚住了他的手腕，“我来都来了，拿出点诚意可好？”

Mix没有回答，只是哼哼着扭了几下身子。

他松开了他被捆住的双手，一路向下，灵巧的握住了Mix高挺的性器爱抚着，没几下Mix就抖到不成样子，紧闭双眼连吸好几口冷气才强迫自己没有立马缴械投降。Earth倒也格外耐心，指尖一次次滑过铃口，为他将溢出的液体均匀的抹开。连续的快感如同上涨的潮水，Mix被捆住的双手无助的在空中乱抓着，却只有空气能被实实的攥在手心里。

“Earth……我要，要到了。”Mix的身体紧绷了起来，颤抖着双手相互蹂躏着，各自被掐出发白的印记，然后就突然传出了一声近乎绝望的哀嚎，“Earth——”

Earth堵住了他欲望的宣泄。

“死Earth放手啊。”Mix整张背都挺了起来，脚后跟不住的蹬着身下的床单，双腿绷直，又逐渐瘫软了下来，用着勒令的语气哀求着，声音却几乎是要哽咽了。

“这就是你认错的态度？”Earth润了润自己干涸的嗓子，俯身在Mix的耳边轻声说道：“你知道我喜欢什么。”

“死Earth。”Mix嘴硬着挣扎，用尽全身都在拒绝，后穴中本就有些抗拒的震动棒都掉了出来。

“要不要这么倔，你是在认错唉……”Earth无奈的摇了摇头，口袋中摸出了另一条丝带，慢条斯理的缠绕着Mix的性器，在丝带快用尽的底端轻微加了点力，系上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，还用手指戏谑的拨弄着。一连串的动作刺激着Mix微弱的神经，不至于痛，但是被遏制住的射精带来的痛苦让他有些头皮发麻。

“你是我的，只能是我的，听明白了吗？”隐忍了这么久，Earth无尽的控制欲最后还是彻底的爆发了出来，以一种似是在滴血的嗓音在Mix的耳边质问着。

本来的他很冷静，公众人物这个圈子里，什么所谓的官配鬼船不过是工作需要，并没有什么实际的意义。对于这点，在这个圈子里摸爬滚打了这么多年的Earth非常理解，若是需要，自己跟特朗普拉个鬼船也没什么好介意的。

可偏偏是Mix的鬼船，偏偏有那么一帮看热闹不嫌事儿大的人还四处跑着给鬼船的话题热度，偏偏Mix还在别人面前无限温柔自己面前却这般凶神恶煞。一时间Earth感觉自己似乎是被怨气笼罩着失了理智，他有些愤怒，Mix只能是他的私有物，他要将他的全部藏起来。

而Mix也知道自己这个时候应该喊着老公求饶，可偏偏自己就这么执拗了起来，两个执拗的人谁也不肯在这段畸形的性爱中提前低头，只能干耗着彼此最后的忍耐。

当指甲剐蹭的触感从身上传来时，Mix觉得自己都快要烧起来了，早就被撩拨起来的情欲得不到任何慰藉反而越烧越旺，狂热在他的体内叫嚣着，几欲将他整个吞没。Mix呻吟了起来，缠绵婉转，却又无可奈何。他克制不住的扭动着身躯，想要与Earth有更多的肢体接触，换来的却是指尖在敏感边界的游移，准确的惹到每寸敏感，却又坚决的避开高挺的性器。

“想要吗？”Earth的声音冷漠而又沉闷，甚至听不出丝毫的欲火。他的指尖在Mix的身上一遍遍游走，静静看着Mix的脸色红的快要滴出血来。

Mix扭过头拒绝和他说话，喉咙里却很实在的渗出了丝丝缕缕的喘息。像是只被逼到墙角的无助的小猫，拒绝只可怜兮兮的瑟瑟发抖着，即使无路可逃依然留着那点最后的高傲。

Earth的手缓慢的下移着，在下腹打转，感受着Mix的身体不自主地颤动，看着那随着每下颤动溢出的透明液体。他甚至有些恶趣味的捏住了颤颤巍巍的小Mix的顶端，隔着丝带似有似无的揉捏、抚摸。Mix似乎都能感受到Earth手上有些粗砺的老茧在摩擦着自己，想要挺腰将小Mix往Earth的手中送，却在丝带的束缚下射不出来，嘴里情不自禁的发出不满的吭吭唧唧。终于还是呜咽着摇尾乞怜，“帮我解开好不好，我好难受啊。”

“没有什么别的想说的了？”Earth说着陡然加重了手中的力道，引得Mix一阵惊呼。

“老公，daddy，哥……我错了，以后不会了。”长时间得不到满足却又不得不在高潮边缘徘徊的人最终还是败下阵来，他哽咽着讨饶，艰难的喘息着。

“早这么乖不就好了，”Earth伸手向轻轻拨弄了下Mix的前身，却突然充满恶意的笑了起来，“不过，有句话你听过没，叫‘过了这村儿没这店了’，明白什么意思吗？”

Mix几乎是拳打脚踢都要用上的架势，可在性欲的浪潮下他的身体又是那么的瘫软，即使再怎么抗拒Earth在自己大腿内侧的抚摸，还是没能逃过被Earth沾满润滑液的手指探入后穴的命运。

Earth太过于熟悉这具身体，刚一伸入就找到了甬道中那个最为敏感的地方，泄愤一般的碾磨着。而Mix唯一能做的就是顺着本能缩紧后穴，温热的内壁不断搅动着Earth的手指企图让他停下，却只换来更为暴躁的一通反复按压。

抽出手指，Earth不做停留将落在床边的震动棒捡了起来，顶着小腹方向碾着滑了进去，随着嗡嗡的震动声响起，Mix闭上双眼艰难的咬住了自己的下唇。

像是跌入了一滩沼泽，越挣扎只会陷得越深。Mix想要呼救，却发现唯一能救他的人在这滩泥泞中玩的不亦乐乎。震动棒自然没有手指灵活，也没有人体的温度，只是机械的动着，只带来一波波快感却得不到一个痛快的了断。Mix委屈的哭了出来，黑色的丝绸印上了更深的黑色。

Earth手里握着一端，故意带着它进进出出，往里试探试探，又很快拽出来，而Mix只能哭喊着不要，虽然他的腿仍旧大剌剌的敞开着，身体随着物件的进进出出起伏着。

“Earth我……求你了……拿出去，饶了啊——我吧。”Mix哭着求饶，可任由Mix被欲火烧了个毁天灭地，Earth仍旧不为所动，任由Mix就这样被吊在半空中，上不去也下不来。

“那好吧，”Earth顺手将震动棒拔了出来，带出了“啵”的一声气流。可就在Mix刚要喘口气之时，另一道命令口吻的话语传了过来，“来，过来跪伏着趴下。”

Mix乖巧的翻过身移动着过来，虽然瑟缩的后穴要面对的是被进入被蹂躏，他却从心底里长舒了口气，至少为了自己爽Earth也不会太为难他的。

可当润滑液冰凉的触感和插入后身后毛绒绒的瘙痒传来时，Mix很确定Earth仍旧没有玩够。

“什么东西？”看不见带来的敏感是加倍的，恐慌也是。Mix本能的颤抖着想要将两条腿合起来，却被Earth一把拉扯住脚踝，在屁股上来了响亮的一掌。

“小猫怎么能没有猫尾巴呢？你看，还会动。”开关在Earth的手中，却调节出了一串串Mix的哭喊与啜泣。

极度的羞耻和极度的快感交织穿插着，在Mix崩溃的边缘疯狂的打探着，Mix想要一点点就此沉沦下去，却被一次次禁锢住的高潮折磨的头晕眼花，欲望几乎要把他揉碎了。他的求饶也慢慢变了味道，渴求的声音随着哭声荡漾了起来，“Earth……求……你了，操我吧……做……你想做的……让，让我……射吧……”

Mix仰着头大口大口的喘息着，像是个溺水的人，只有这样才能勉强获得生的契机。他的眼泪止不住的流淌，甚至浸湿了整条丝绸，顺着眼角留了出来，汇聚到下巴上，一滴滴落在身下，整个人都在因为哭泣而抽搐。

Earth站在床边，将他的眼罩挑了下来，蛮横的从床上拽起搂着他，给予了他一个绵长而又侵略意味十足的吻，仿佛要把他喉间所有的哽咽和呻吟全吞下去。而Mix就这样直立着跪在床边，麻木而又兴奋的接受着。

Earth的手沿着Mix的脊椎一节一节的细细抚摸着，最下端尾椎骨后，还能摸到那条长长的蠕动着的猫尾，有一部分被夹在臀瓣之间，像是被Mix紧紧的吸住。Earth的一双大手蹂躏着Mix的臀肉，将两半向外掰开再聚拢，随心所欲的揉捏成自己想要的形状。Mix有些扛不住，结束了这个吻，趴在Earth的肩头颤抖着小声啜泣，却被Earth推开，用拇指逝去他眼角的泪水，“来，不哭了，帮我舔舔，我爽了就让你也爽。”

Mix并不喜欢帮他口，那股带着体味的腥膻和抵在喉间的异物感总是让自己莫名的恶心反胃，Earth知道倒也没强迫过他。Earth见不得他受一丁点儿的委屈，又怎么会忍受得住Mix一脸极不情愿，用那双水汪汪的大眼睛盯着自己，细软的声音在自己耳边吹着风，“我不喜欢，不想，不要嘛~”

可此时此刻，Earth连将他囚禁起来的心都有了，他不想让这个世界看到那朵他精心呵护的娇嫩的花，他不想与这个世界分享他甜美的微笑，不行，一个眼神也不行。他甚至有些厌恶自己，为什么要放任自家的小猫溜出门，被各式各样的人驻足观看，夸可以，跨过语言这道界限，不行。

Earth强硬不容拒绝的按住Mix的后脑让他跪伏在自己的面前，急不可耐的将自己身上碍事的布料褪下，Mix还没反应过来发生了什么，Earth紫红的阴茎已经贴到了他的嘴边，若有若无的蹭过他的双唇，沾上了一片粘腻而又晶莹的体液。

Mix微微颤抖着身体，用还被绑着的双手勉强支撑住，可怜兮兮的呜咽着，比撒娇更多了几分可怜：“不要……不要这样……好不好……”他尽力抬着头抬起眼睛与Earth对视着，双眸中的水光一波接着一波，无比动人，却引得Earth那股占有欲更加迅猛了起来。

“宝贝儿，就这一次。”Earth沙哑着声音提出条件，一只手却不容置疑的扣在Mix的后脑，微微往自己身体的方向用着力，“结束我就给你解开。”像是在谈条件，可更像是在下达命令。

Mix不为所动的摇着头后退着，想只被逼上绝路的待宰的羔羊，殊不知自己根本逃不出这围猎场。这是狩猎者的游戏，而不是他的。

“再跑今晚绑你一晚。”Earth由着Mix挣开，声音却没有他一贯的那种温柔，冷酷而又无情。他随意在床头靠着枕头坐下，摩挲着那个遥控开关。

Mix后穴中的蠕动是一瞬间停止的。他放松着深吸了口气，可身体却不允许他放松下来，本就被撩拨在高潮边缘的身体突然失去了所有的依靠，他只能自己夹着身体里的入侵物，哼哼唧唧的爬倒Earth身边，讨好着亲吻他，“Mix不想停。”

“噢，不想停啊，”Earth若有所思的模样，摩挲着Mix的后颈，在他的眼前把玩着那个开关，“我可比Mix听话多了。”说着轻笑着将开关拨到了最大。几乎同时Mix瘫倒下来，倒在Earth的胸口。暂停过的后穴异常敏感，轻微的触碰都能引得他惊呼连连，可偏偏这个时候自己的性器还仍旧被紧紧束缚着，他只能娇嗔着哭喊着求饶：“呜呜……你坏……你……放过……我嘛……”

Earth挑着眉，看看他，再看看自己的下体，一言不发，却也将那个枕边人逼上了绝路。他本也不想做得这么绝，可每每看到Mix难耐的表情、欲求不满的呻吟，Earth就难以想象这个人不是自己的会是怎样一幅场景，想要给他教训和自己从未满足过的欲望交织在一起，让他失去了本就不多的理智。

“张嘴。”

Mix一动一颤的向着目的地挪动，有些艰难，有些抗拒，但还是顺从的伸出一小节舌头舔上了还在不断吐出晶莹液体的铃口。

“嘶——啊……”Earth的身体微妙的动了一下，喉咙里也飘出来了满足的声音。这种满足不仅仅是身体上的，更多的是心理上的，是对于Mix的褒扬，也是对自己的慰藉。“来，含住它，”Earth没有强迫他，只是抚摸着Mix的后脑，声音极具诱惑力，仿佛他是邀请孩童品尝糖果的甜点师傅，又仿佛他是深海里吟唱的海妖，“不会那么令人讨厌的，来，舔一舔然后含进去。”

Mix双肘倒在Earth的腿间，捆在一起的双手活动有些不自如，只能勉强描摹着性器上凸起的走势，用指甲轻轻剐蹭着上面的沟壑。像是受了蛊惑，Mix由下而上的仔细舔了个遍，又像是接吻那般仔细吮吸着，双唇上沾上了一层透明，不知是自己的唾液还是某人的体液。

犹豫了很久，Mix尝试着张开了嘴将小Earth吮吸着含了进去。

“不错吧。”Earth的手安抚似的一次次抚过Mix的头发，Mix被他这副温柔而又乖巧的模样弄得有些心软，微微点了点头，含得深了一点。

似乎也并没有什么不能接受的地方，Mix自我安慰着，试探性的吞吐着那个填满他的口腔的性器。他吃力的舔舐吮吸着，可Earth的下体大小远不是他的口腔能容纳的，几行唾液随着他的动作从嘴角流了出来。

Mix的嘴角有些酸痛，但Earth还在不住的挺腰前送着，一次比一次用力，一次比一次深入。抵到喉间的时候Mix被堵的哼哼了几声，想抬头示意Earth停下， 却只看到了Earth双颊绯红，一双摄人心魄的眸子意乱情迷的盯着自己，一只手下的床单被攥得生出无数得褶皱。看到Mix盯着自己，Earth长长得舒气才得以断断续续飘出来几个字，“呃……Mix，Mix……真棒……”

Earth向来都是性事的主导者，在床上总是游刃有余得控制着Mix的一举一动，Mix很少见到他这般极度沉迷极度迷恋自己的模样，一种莫名的成就感搭配着被支配的奇特的感觉混杂着涌了上来，即使嘴巴已经非常酸痛，还带着些干呕，他吞的更加深入了些。

他从来都没有想过，自己会真的心甘情愿的趴伏在别人的身下做着这种事情而只是为了取悦他。即使性器挤入喉咙的时候Mix遏制不住的想吐，满含春色的双眸泛出了生理性的眼泪和艳红的血丝，他还是呜咽着模拟性交的姿态，取悦着那个威逼利诱着让他这样做的人。看着他享受的模样，Mix突然有些生气，气他一贯那么胸有成竹的掌控自己，气他自信而又坚定的替自己说会喜欢，气他现在这副享受的模样，最终Mix居然报复性质的在口中的物什上咬了一口。

Earth几乎痛的要从床上弹起来，掐着Mix的脖子将他拽了起来，“你什么毛病？”

Mix没想到他会反应这么大，也被吓的愣了神，然后就被拽住了头发，强硬的捏开了嘴巴被异物怼了进来，甚至还多了一只手在后脑处按压，一次次逼着他将Earth的性器尽可能多的吞下。Mix被逼出了满脸的泪水，想要拼命的张大口呼吸，似乎只有这样才能不让自己因为窒息而昏死过去。

泪水被一次次抹去，又一次次的重新布满整个脸庞，Mix下巴酸疼，嘴唇被强制摩挲的发麻，龟头抵在他的喉咙，甚至在唾液的润滑下想要进的更深。Mix流着泪挣扎，却被卡在喉间的腥味呛的剧烈咳嗽起来。

Earth的清醒比Mix来的要更快，他强忍住即将要喷薄而出的欲望连忙退出，捧起Mix咳到发紫的小脸，绵密的吻着他的眼角的泪水，“哎呦，没事吧，对不起对不起……”

Mix委屈极了，一听这么哄更加来劲，放声直接哭了起来：“你烦不烦人啊，呜呜呜，以后再也不要给你口了。”双唇被磨得发红，嘴角还带着些刚刚嘴中带出的液体，格外惹人怜爱。

“好好好，不口不口，Mix说什么就是什么。”Earth将他抱进怀里哄着，这招无论发生什么屡试不爽。温和轻柔的吻一个接一个的布满Mix的整个脸庞，就好像刚才粗鲁举动的那个人根本不是眼前这人一样。

“那你给我解开。”Mix低着头嘟嘟着嘴，眉头微蹙，看着自己那几根没被束缚住的手指随意拨弄着自己性器上的蝴蝶结，可怜兮兮的模样Earth是怎么也舍不得再拒绝了。

“好好好，解开。”Earth没有问，明明只是拴住了手腕和两个拇指，若是真的想自己解开也不是没有办法的事情。

或许是挣扎的有些过分，或许是Earth下手太重，Mix的手腕上出现了几道勒痕，Mix揉着手腕扭了扭腰，“尾巴也不要了。”

“好，不要尾巴。”现在恐怕不论Mix说什么Earth都会答应下来。

“换成你。”Mix缓缓抬起双眼，勾人的撩拨着Earth，转了个身坐着，双腿自觉地环住了他的腰，将他拉的离自己更近了些，一手搂住他的脖颈，一手在他胸口的乳尖上揉捏了起来。

被压倒被进入是意料之中的事，只是Mix没有想到，这一切来的是那么快，尾巴被拔出带出的气流冲开的声音还没有散去，Earth的下体就硬生生的刺穿了进来，毫不犹豫地整根没入。

Mix克制不住地叫了一声，混杂着欲望和痛苦。

“怎么了？疼？”

“嗯，疼……”一瞬间Mix感觉像是被撕裂开般的疼痛，他分明能感受到Earth的身体正在一点点的挤开他的肠肉向里挺进着，又像是硬生生的凿进他的身体，不给他一丝一毫喘息的机会，他似乎都能想象出自己身上的褶皱被撑开的样子，羞耻而又刺激。但更多的是被填满被鞭挞的爽，爽到Mix的后穴不自主的收缩着想要更深的进入，爽到他甚至能感受到Earth的每一寸凸起，爽到他被禁锢了一晚的高潮差点被这一下给重新带着射出来。

不论是身体还是声音，Mix都差点要让Earth直接缴械投降。Mix的身体又湿又热，温暖而又紧致的包裹著他吮吸着他，像是插进了一团柔软而又温热的水中，进入的每一寸都得到了极致的舒展。

Earth只能伸出手，轻柔的按摩着交合的地方让他放松，可他的样子实在不像是疼的模样，双眼微眯不停的舔舐着下唇，一只手勾着Earth的脖颈，另一只手扶着自己的性器，就连声音都是千娇百媚的，哪里有什么疼的样子。

见Earth身下迟迟没有什么动静，Mix急了起来，锢住Earth腰际的双腿收的更紧了些，热情的迎接着Earth的到来，“你干嘛不动嘛……”

埋怨。写在脸上的埋怨。还带着几分赤裸裸的勾引。

Earth一点点抽出，再浅浅的没入，像是极力克制着怕弄疼他那般，最后只留下了一个头部在没入其中，慢慢的戳弄着，倒是有几滴隐忍的汗液落在Mix的胸前，汇成一股再流淌下去。

“不够……你都进来嘛……”Mix快被这种时有时无的麻痒逼疯了，他一再向前迎合着，紧紧吸住身体内的部分不让他离开。

Earth的眼神肉眼可见的幽暗了下来，仔细看还能看见几处烧得正旺的火苗。

他是自己的，有什么不行。

“呃——你，”随着Earth又一次的猛然进入，Mix惊呼了出来，突然被填满的快感猛地就冲了上来，面前那张再熟悉不过的人脸都变花了。他被紧紧的压在床上，双腿被分开到最大，粗大的性器一下下用力破开所有的阻隔顶进他的身躯，而Earth总是能准确无误的找到那个Mix最渴望而又最害怕的一点，将他所有的渴望所有的哀求拧在了一起。

Mix浪荡的呻吟声还在继续，本就几乎没有的意志力简直被撞的散了魂，Mix只能下意识地绷紧了双腿，后穴本能的收缩绞住让他尸魂销骨的源泉，好像整个人都要被送进云端。

“看看，你多喜欢我蹂躏你啊。”话音刚落，Earth在他浑圆的屁股上留下了一个鲜红的掌印和一声脆响，听起来比下体之间碰撞发出的声音还要色情。

猝不及防的疼痛拉高了Mix的声线，那一点点的疼痛过后是被无尽放大的快感，让人无尽的沉溺。他伸出双手去勾住Earth的脖颈，蛮横的将他扯下来与自己接吻，吮吸轻咬着他的下唇。唇齿间夹杂着他们翻涌着的情欲，Mix甚至都觉得自己要被Earth揉进生命里，不仅仅是肉体上的进入，还有他们正在颤动的灵魂。他抬起腰臀接受着Earth的操干，坦诚的崭露出自己淫乱的表情，也毫不吝啬自己意乱情迷的喘息。

“Earth……”Mix动情的低声耳语，又像是浅浅的控诉，每叫一次都要轻轻在Earth的肩头咬上一口。而这只会换来身下更为猛烈的进攻，紫红的肉棒每次进出都要狠狠的碾磨过肉壁上那个最柔软的凸起，有些润滑液和体液被带出来沿着Mix的股缝缓缓流下，在床单上留下他们做爱的痕迹。

“好爽啊……”Mix发出一声满足的叹息，“呃……艹……好大……”Mix向来受不了Earth在自己的耳边浑话满天飞，可自己说起来的时候也毫不吝啬。不过他更像是并不知道自己在说些什么，只是机械的重复着这些有着催情剂功效的淫荡的简短词汇。

“小骚货，”Earth笑着吻了吻他的眉心退了出去，“背过身去。”

Mix试图反抗最终不过还是被按在身下，又一次被疯狂的进入。在满脑子无处安放的占有欲的驱使下，Earth按着Mix的腰将他拉向自己试图进入的更深一些，生理和心理上的双重快感如浪潮一般同时淹没了他，让他在失去理智的边缘不断地徘徊，像是游走在悬崖边上，稍有不慎便会坠入深渊。

“我……不骚……你能……这么痛……痛快？”

像是Mix这种人，似乎生来就是用来吸走别人精血的。Earth被他勾引的有些失了魂，强硬的将阴茎一次次插入甬道的最深处，在那片敏感的软肉上不断地摩擦猛烈的顶撞，陶醉的听着Mix在自己的身下哭喊。

“啊……你干死我吧……”Mix被身后的动作刺激的双手完全支撑不住，撅着屁股歪着头倒在了床上，眼睛里还含着从一开始就没有停下过的泪水，仿佛盛满了所有的春色。

Earth主动将他瘫软无力的手拉扯过来握在自己的手心里，带着他在那个被冷落了一晚的高挺的性器上上下爱抚着，指尖时不时剐蹭到尖端，引得Mix连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来。后穴中的跳动还是那么的清晰，而前方的快感也在一波接一波的袭来，Mix被刺激得失去了所有思考和判断得能力，只能循着本能满足着自己的欲望。

直到快感不断地积累，积累到他无法承受，Mix颤抖着喘息着终于射在了自己的手里，一整晚的折磨和慰藉此时此刻都有了完满的答复。浓稠的白色液体多数被洒在了床上，只有少数几滴沾到了Earth和Mix自己的手上，Mix颤抖着，后穴中绞的更紧了些。

Earth被他这一抖一夹搞得差点缴械投降，捻了捻手上的白浊，将两根手指伸进了Mix因为喘息而大张的口中，或勾或夹，挑逗着Mix的舌头，“也尝尝自己的味道。”

现在的Mix抖得根本说不出话，只能按照本能去吮吸舔舐着Earth的手指，眼泪也顺着眼角流了下来，在枕头上沾湿了一片。这已经不知是第几次他哭着求饶，不过有手指在嘴中只能听见唔哩哇啦的几个字符，可Earth全然不为所动，只是安抚性质的抚摸着他的后背，揉捏着他的臀肉，“我……呜呜……快点……结束吧……”

“快点？好。”Earth明知道一句完整的话是被自己硬生生撞碎的，却还是故意断章取义，同时敲打着Mix的神经和肉体。

一轮又一轮猛烈的进攻几乎要将Mix整个人都顶碎了，甚至都已经来不及去思考尖叫和呻吟会更加激起Earth的疯狂，他啜泣着，哭喊着，“呜呜……求你了……快点射吧……”

“下次还敢这样出去浪嘛？说，你是谁的？”Earth的语气坚定的像是被凿进他的骨子里。

Mix被这一问问的有些懵，可想起今晚的一切是由一场道歉开始的，再不清醒的大脑也明白过来Earth今晚的狂躁到有些粗鲁的源泉，“不敢了……再也不敢了……都是你的……”Mix含糊不清的回答着，内心之中却隐隐约约升腾起来一份欣慰与满足。他是那么爱自己，爱到失控爱到抓狂，虽然这种爱像是囚笼像是镣铐，可他们都乐在其中。

得到了满意的答案，Earth掐着Mix软塌塌的腰，一次次的将自己撞进最深处。伴随着一声低吼，Earth的身体微微抖动了几下，然后Earth俯下身来，轻轻舔咬了下Mix的耳垂。

体内突然多了一股灼热，Mix长松了口气，终于结束了，涣散的眼神终于对上了一点焦，他再也跪不住了，整个人趴在了床上，眼泪唾液糊了一枕头，身体根本停不下的一下下抽搐，Mix被干成这样自觉有些羞耻，背过手去推了推还趴在自己身上的Earth，“老色鬼。”

“你个混蛋停啊……”Mix的声音里突然多了几丝恐惧，他分明感受到了正有什么东西在他的体内重新硬了起来，“我……我不行了，用嘴巴好不好……”

话断在Earth的动作里，似乎对这一切都置若罔闻，他低头用牙尖轻磨着Mix的后颈，对着他的后穴开始了新一轮的蹂躏。

大概三次，Mix也不记得了，只记得自己嗓子都快哭哑了，高昂的性器也已经射不出任何东西，只能可怜兮兮的瘫Earth的身下，被蹂躏到红肿的小穴怎么努力都无法合拢，不断地向外吐着本不属于他的体液。

“嗯，这次的道歉算有诚意吧。作为回礼我帮你洗澡怎么样？”满足后的Earth也知道自己有些出格，主动趴过来讨好着那个瘫在床角的一小团。

“滚。”

毕竟这猫受欺负了要伸爪子挠人，你也不能不让挠不是。

————————————  
Sth. to say

我发现我就用那么几个词描述了一整篇他俩的声音和语气……这是个什么沙雕写法

本来想借占有欲发挥来着，结果写着写着困了，睡了一觉起来继续就跑题了，最后瞎哔哔扯了点你们就当我扯回来了好吗？好的555555  
写完自己看都想笑，算了，大家就无脑看一下就好不要太较真了


End file.
